


Abbadons Night Out

by Temporis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporis/pseuds/Temporis
Summary: Supernatural AU- Abbadon loves karaoke and having fun with the girls. What kind of shenanigans will she get into?
Kudos: 1





	Abbadons Night Out

Abbadon always looked forward to Friday nights, karaoke with the girls. After a hard week at work it was so relaxing to let loose. She touches up her lipstick thinking about what songs she is going to sing tonight. 'Probably some jazz', that's her go to, especially Chicago. Slipping on her new heels she checks herself out in the mirror.   
'Oh yes' she says to herself. 'These give me legs for days.'   
'This is such a fuck me outfit' she quips as she runs her hands down her lace shirt and mini skirt, smoothing it. She runs her fingers thru her hair, giving it that little extra volume and making the loose curls fall perfectly just below her shoulders.   
With a cheeky grin on her face she grabs her keys and heads towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye she spots her fedora. 'What the hell, it's a fedora kind of night' she thinks as she perches it on top of her fiery hair slightly covering one eye.

Abbadon gets to the bar early. It's only nine thirty and the girls probably wouldn't be there till nearly ten. She doesn't mind though, she grabs a song book and sits at a table picking what she is going to sing.  
'Hmm, All that Jazz, Roxi, oh, and of course Dont Stop Believin' and Bohemian Rhapsody when we are all drunk.' She says to herself with a smile.  
The waitress comes around and Abbadon orders a screwdriver. No shots yet, not until the girls show up. There will be plenty then, right now she just wants something to sip on. Abbadon walks up and hands her song slips to the DJ, pulls money out of the ATM and then heads back to her table just as the waitress brings her drink.   
'$4.25. Gotta say it's odd to see you paying for your own drinks. No 'friends' tonight?'   
'Geeze Wendy, the night is still young!' Abbadon says with a smile. Granted, the gentleman that generally buys her drinks isn't here tonight but she doesn't mind, she sees several cute guys just a couple tables away.   
After a while her girlfriends show up, with their boyfriends. Melissa and Lacey flag the waitress down and order a tray of shots. 'Lets get this party started bitches! Woo!' Melissa says as she starts doing a striptease with her coat. Wendy brings the shots and the five of them each down one, then two, then three within a matter of minutes.   
The next hour is a flurry of shots, singing, and dancing. The boyfriends obviously didn't realize what they had gotten themselves into by the uncomfortable looks on their faces. The girls are slow dancing, grinding, playing air guitar on the others leg, or all three, depending on the song. 

While in the bathroom Abbadon meets a lovely girl named Charlie, who is just as drunk as the rest of the girls. The two of them are talking, fixing each others hair, sharing lipstick, and flirting. Charlie is flirting hard and Abbadon is just grinning. She has only been with one girl and rarely finds them attractive but there is something intriguing about her.   
The next hour was a flurry of drinking, singing, and more flirting with Charlie in the bathroom. Abbadons two girlfriends started throwing up so their boyfriends took them home but she didn't want to go home yet. She looks around the bar and decides to pull a chair up to Charlie's table. Charlie is so much fun, and there is a really cute guy at her table, maybe her night is just beginning instead of ending.


End file.
